Isabela Keyes
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Kim Mai Guest |job = Chemist, Medical Technician |mission = Original: Help Carlito Keyes in his quest for vengeance. After Frank's help: Help survivors take down Carlito & find a way out of the infested city with the suvivors. |gender = Female |age = 27 |race = Hispanic |}} Isabela Keyes is the sister of Carlito Keyes, and appears in Dead Rising. She originally wanted to help Carlito take vengeance on what happened at Santa Cabeza, her hometown, but later in the game, she changes heart and decides to help Frank West and help stop Carlito's plan after seeing what her brother has caused. Story Dead Rising 72 Hour Mode Frank West first encounters her in the Entrance Plaza, before the zombies break in, but she leaves before that happens, not before giving Frank a strange look. Frank doesn't encounter Isabela again until he goes to Seon's Food and Stuff to get medicine for Brad Garrison; when Frank finds her in the supermarket, he discovers that Isabela has been captured by Steven Chapman, and is hinted she was there looking for medical supplies too. Frank is successful in rescuing her, but she then leaves him, accusing him of being the "enemy" and one of the people who ruined Santa Cabeza. While Jessica McCarney is questioning Dr. Barnaby, Frank sees Isabela on a monitor in the security room, and then sets out to find her. When Frank finds Isabela, she attacks him on her motorcycle. After a long fight in the North Plaza, Frank overpowers her, and she tells him all that she knows. The zombies were created at the Santa Cabeza Research Lab, and all the people there were killed by the military to cover up an outbreak, and her brother, Carlito, wants revenge. Isabela says she will bring Carlito to Frank. As Frank is waiting at the rendezvous point for Carlito, Isabela bursts through the door, with a zombie attacking her. After it is killed, it appears that she has been bitten, but she states that it is a gunshot wound, from Carlito. Although she originally is sympathetic to her brother's cause, after she realizes the mayhem he is causing, she allies with Frank and the survivors. She is brought back to the security room, injured and hurt, but she eventually is able to tell Frank and the others what happened at Santa Cabeza. Her explanation eventually leads Dr. Barnaby to confess what really happened at Santa Cabeza, and what lead to it's destruction. Overtime Mode After Ed's helicopter crashes, Isabela comes to the helipad and saves Frank from the zombies, but later informs him that he is now infected. Frank then collects supplies required for the zombification cure. Once Frank has acquired the necessary items, Isabela creates a temporary serum to delay the effects of zombification. She then sends Frank to capture several queens, which are used by Isabela to fashion a zombie repellent pheromone. While Frank is looking for the items and queens, however, he discovers that there is a gaping hole in the clock tower, as a result of Ed DeLuca's crash, to which he tells Isabela. She and Frank decide to descend into the dark depths of the unknown. They reach a rusted gate, where the military has established a defensive perimeter. Frank activates a lever, raising the gate and distracting the military long enough for them to enter, where they promptly face the commander of the military clean-up operation, Brock Mason. Frank commandeers a humvee while Isabela manipulates the machine gun mounted on the back. After the fight Isabela and Frank's Humvee is tipped over, Frank engages Brock in combat, while Isabela climbs onto the top of the car to avoid the zombies. After Brock is killed, the game ends; in the credits it states that Frank were able to survive and spread the story of what really happened at Willamette and Santa Cabeza. She is one of the very few, besides Frank and Otis, that officially survive Dead Rising. Strategies for fighting Isabela Items needed: *Katanas or Small Chainsaws *Lots of Food *Handguns or other firearms When the battle starts, wait until Isabela pauses for a moment, then run up to her and slice her with your katana. Dodge Isabela's motorcycle attacks by jumping into a nearby fountain. Avoid the shots from Isabela's handgun and repeat the slicing afterwards. Second Strategy Items needed * Food (Mainly Wine or Orange Juice) * An SMG (Best found in Paradise Plaza or Al Fresca Plaza) * A Shotgun When the battle starts, get to higher ground, like the boxes that you start next to, when Isabela stops her Motorcycle and tries to shoot you, quickly aim at her and shoot her every couple of seconds and her health should drop pretty quickly. Tips Try and shoot her before she can shoot you or you will be stunned, and she will move to a different position and you will have to follow her if she goes far away. There is a Nail Gun on the scaffolding above Frank's head. Trivia *Though the player never sees Isabela use a shotgun or the sniper rifle, in pictures of her she is seen wielding them. Isabela is experienced with a handgun, up close combat, as well as riding a motorcycle; she is also a skilled chemist as well as a medical technician, as demonstrated when she creates the first potion that delays the zombification process, and creating a pheromone that repels zombies. She might have learned how to use those specific guns and her martial arts ahead of time, when Carlito and her were planning the zombie attack. *During the boss fight, attacking Isabela with the small chainsaw will sometimes cause her to be invulnerable to all of your attacks. *During the fight, if you break through the windows of the supermarket and enter it, a cutscene will show her driving off, and she cannot be found again. This also happens if you don't defeat her before midnight. *Oddly, on her concept art picture (above) the Barret M82 she is holding has a unusually large muzzle brake. *When she is your follower in Overtime Mode, she can't equip a weapon and has to hold hands/and be carried, but she is also immune to all attacks due to her pheromone perfume. *If she is eaten by an zombie, her death will be like any other Willamette survivor, although she will have a unique voice variant. *Isabela is the only Hispanic woman in the game. Gallery 1111111111111111111111.jpg|Isabela in the security room IsabelaFB.jpg|Isabela Keyes Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Survivors